Changement de situation
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Honey-sempaï se transforme. Tamaki est amoureux. Les jumeaux sont complètement perdu. Haruhi ne cesse de sourire. Mais que se passe-t-il chez les hôtes ? Naiseries / Shonen Aï / Enjoy !


**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, Ouran High School Host Club est l'œuvre de Bisco Hatori

**Note de l'auteur**: Attention, cet OS est d'une niaiserie sans nom !

Yaoi, vous êtes prévenu !

* * *

Le réveil était plutôt difficile pour les membres du club d'hôtes du lycée Ouran. Enfin habillés et préparés, ils venaient au lycée, dans la salle de musique numéro 3. S'en suivait de longues discussions sur la mise en place d'éventuelles projets du club. Kyouya se mettait à son ordinateur et tapait ses chiffres et les éventuelles idées, Honey mangeait du gâteau, Mori gardait un œil sur lui tout en restant indifférent au reste, les jumeaux faisait les idiots et Tamaki délirait sur le fait d'être comblé d'avoir une telle famille. Et Haruhi... Haruhi regardait tout ce beau monde complètement exaspéré, comme d'habitude.

Cette journée commença donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'ambiance bonne enfant accueillit les premières clientes. Mori-sempaï restait indifférent, Kyouya stoïque, alors que les autres membres jouaient leur rôle ; les jumeaux faisaient les frères incestueux, Honey-sempaï faisait fondre les jeunes filles avec son air d'enfant, Haruhi jouait au jeune homme souriant et Tamaki faisait le prince, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Et comme à leur habitude, les jeunes filles se pressaient pour pouvoir avoir leur favori.

Mais aujourd'hui, Honey-sempaï ne se sentait pas de s'amuser. Il se mit dans un coin reclus de la salle, évitant les clientes. Il s'était dit, en son fort intérieur, qu'à l'âge de 18 ans il était peut-être temps de cesser de se comporter comme un petit garçon. Il savait que les autres lui en voudraient peut-être, car c'est ainsi qu'il attirait les clientes qui le trouvaient mignon, mais il avait pris sa décision. Il alla dans la pièce voisine, où ils rangeaient leurs affaires et posa son lapin à côté de son sac. Certes, il eut bien du mal à le faire, sa nature étant ainsi, mais il voulait respecter sa décision.

En revenant dans la salle de musique, Mori remarqua l'absence de peluche rose. Et lorsque Honey vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il se contenta de poser sa main sur sa tête en signe d'encouragement. Son cousin lui sourit, heureux qu'il comprenne. Après tout, il était le seul qui savait la raison de ce changement ; la véritable raison. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit, Mori-sempaï lui avait souri, l'encourageant.

Lorsqu'enfin le club ferma ses portes, Haruhi souffla. Les hôtes se mirent tout autour de la grande table où se trouvaient déjà Kyouya, Hunny et Mori. La discussion allait bon train, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se tourne vers le petit blond et ne lui demande pourquoi il n'avait plus sa peluche.

-Parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus être un petit garçon !

Il ne donnait plus à sa voix les intonations de petit garçon. Certes, elle en était proche, mais elle était plus chaude et adulte. Les jumeaux le regardèrent en clignant des yeux. Ce Mitsukuni était vraiment nouveau pour tout le monde.

Haruhi, elle, était souriante. Elle se doutait bien de quelque chose. Elle avait bien remarqué le comportement de Honey-sempaï. Elle était heureuse. Tous ses sourires ne lui était pas passé inaperçus. Alors, elle espérait que ce changement lui serait favorable.

OoO

Tamaki s'assit à côté de Kyouya, afin qu'il lui fasse le compte rendu de la journée. Il était plus que fatigué, ne dormant que trop mal ces derniers temps. Il ne cessait d'y penser. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé : il était amoureux. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers la personne pour qui étaient destinés ses sentiments. Il n'osait trop rien dire à propos de cela, de peur que son amour soit rejeté.

Kyouya avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le blond ces derniers temps, mais il s'était dit que tant que cela n'affecterait pas son travail d'hôte il ne dirait rien. Mais le blond ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Il ne faisait même plus attention quand on lui parlait, semblant complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Sentant une main sur son épaule, il sursauta. Kyouya l'interpellait depuis déjà deux minutes, mais le blond ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Tamaki lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il savait qu'il inquiétait ses amis, mais il était trop dur pour lui de leur en parler. Alors, il se taisait et se contentait de regarder son amour de loin.

-Tu devrais parler de ce qui te tracasse à quelqu'un, tu sais ? lui dit Kyouya. Ton état risque d'avoir des conséquences sur le club.

Tamaki secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne rajouta rien d'autre et ils reprirent le compte rendu.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, le prince sourit. Malgré sa baisse de moral et le nouveau "look" de Hunny, les recettes de club n'avaient pas baissées et les clientes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il pouvait souffler, mais il savait que c'était surtout grâce aux autres membres du club. Et il ne les remercierai jamais assez.

Ils finirent tous les deux par rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient cours le lendemain et ne voulaient pas se coucher trop tard.

OoO

Le beau soleil présent ce jour la leur avait donné l'envie de prendre la pause du matin tous ensemble dans l'herbe, près de la fontaine. Les discussions allaient de l'un à l'autre. Haruhi, elle, perdue dans ses pensées, ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle fixait les jumeaux depuis quelques minutes. Hikaru et Kaoru se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'avait la jeune fille.

Tamaki posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de "sa fille" pour la ramener parmi eux. Elle se tourna vers lui, redescendant sur terre et lui fit un doux sourire. On aurait presque pu voir des points d'interrogations apparaître autour des têtes des jumeaux tellement ils étaient perdus.

Honey, sentant leur trouble, leur proposa une part de gâteau, faisant un sourire qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille. Kaoru lui fit un mince sourire et prit une assiette qu'il tendit à son frère, qui, la tête penchée sur le côté, regardait le petit blond et ses gâteaux. Celui-ci lui fit signe de manger et le plus vieux des jumeaux s'exécuta, suivi de son frère.

Tamaki sourit face à l'air de petits enfants que chacun arborait face aux gâteaux. Haruhi envoya, elle, un sourire aux deux garçons face à elle ; Kyouya et Mori étaient allongés dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil sur leur peau.

Tamaki se perdait dans son monde. Finalement il s'était jeté à l'eau, il avait suivi le conseil de Kyouya et la veille, avait tout avoué à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui avait répondu par un grand sourire. Le grand blond avait alors pensé qu'elle était vraiment adorable, sa petite Haruhi. Il se laissa basculer en arrière, s'allongeant dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux et souriant.

-Tu as l'air bien heureux, Sir. lui dit Kaoru en se penchant vers lui.

-Si tu savais comme la vie est belle, petit Kaoru ! lui répondit Tamaki, faisant rire Haruhi.

-Si tu vas mieux, c'est bien, mais ne recommence pas avec tes idioties ! lâcha Kyouya.

La cible poussa un petit cri outré, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, sauf Hikaru qui ne comprenait rien à la situation et se sentait quelque peu exclu. Son jumeau, lui, n'avait pas compris la réplique du brun à lunettes. Certes, il avait remarqué que Tamaki n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme ces derniers temps, mais cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, ce n'était pas inhabituel.

Malheureusement, l'heure de reprendre les cours sonna et nos hôtes se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe respective. Chacun avait une expression différente, mais on pouvait voir un rouquin quelque peu perdu, deux blonds avec un regard en coin et le sourire aux lèvres et une petite brune avec un grand air heureux, montrant son bonheur à tout le monde.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la pause du déjeuner. Haruhi leur annonça qu'elle ne mangeait pas avec eux et sortit du lycée avec son sac sur l'épaule. Honey et Kyouya rejoignirent les autres dans la salle du réfectoire et le petit blond, avec un visage triomphant, leur annonça que Mori ne se joindrait pas à eux ce midi, aillant mieux à faire. A ces mots, les yeux de Tamaki se mirent à briller, alors que Mitsukuni lui faisait un signe de tête.

-Alors, ça y est ? Enfin ! s'exclama le king.

-Ça aura pris le temps, mais ça y est ! confirma son acolyte de troisième année.

Kyouya hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Et les jumeaux, qui n'étaient toujours au courant de rien, se sentirent de nouveau exclus du cercle. Ainsi, ils s'éclipsèrent sans rien dire, se sentent de trop. Mais Tamaki et Hunny avaient remarqué leur départ et leurs yeux prirent une lueur de tristesse. Kyouya soupira. C'est deux là, alors ! Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués !

D'un commun accord, les deux blonds partirent à la recherche des jumeaux. C'est dans la cour arrière, sur un banc, qu'ils trouvèrent les deux frères. Voulant se racheter, mais aussi et surtout car il avait remarqué que Tamaki voulait parler au plus jeune des roux, Honey prit la main d'Hikaru et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Seuls, le grand blond s'assit à côté de son acolyte. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il était gêné. Alors, il laissa le silence prendre le dessus. Il avait trop peur de se ridiculiser s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il apprécia l'odeur de la peau de son voisin. Kaoru était étonné de l'attitude de son camarade, ça le gênait.

-Sir ?

-Chut ! Ferme les yeux et profite.

Kaoru obéit et posa sa tête sur celle de son aîné. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un long moment, si bien que le roux commença à somnoler. Voyant cela, Sou prit sa main dans la sienne et entrecroisa tendrement leurs doigts. L'autre ne bougea pas, mais appréciât grandement le contact, le cœur battant.

Décalant sa tête pour que celle du jumeau tombe sur son épaule, le blond le serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il avait deviné que les deux frères étaient partis car ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient et se sentaient donc rejetés. Il se doutait que Hikaru leur en voulait et que Kaoru l'avait suivi pour soutenir son autre.

-Tu sais, Mori-sempaï et Haruhi sont en couple. C'est de cela que nous parlions avec Honey-sempaï et Kyouya-san au réfectoire.

Son jeune ami savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour la jeune fille, mais il leur en voulait de les avoir laissé de côté. Il soupira et sourit. La petite brune s'était finalement décidée à se mettre en couple.

Le grand blond enfouit son nez dans la chevelure flamboyante. Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps. Il le serra plus fort, le cœur battant. Le mouvement contre lui, lui indiqua que le plus jeune était en train de se redresser. Alors, il se releva et desserra quelque peu sa prise.

Lorsque le première année le regarda dans les yeux, un peu perdu, il ne put résister et se jeta sur ses lèvres. C'était doux, tendre, amoureux. Kaoru mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation. Une fois fait, il répondit au baiser et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue de son compagnon.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime. lui murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se serra contre lui.

OoO

Hunny tirait Hikaru vers un coin isolé. Il finit par s'arrêter alors que le roux s'arrachait à sa prise.

-Non, mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais seulement m'excuser si nous avions fait quelque chose de mal pour que vous partiez si vite. répondit le petit blond en baissant la tête.

-Tss. Tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Ne plus te comporter comme un gamin ne t'autorise pas à te mêler de ça ! dit Hikaru sous le coup de la colère. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

-Parce que je t'aime ! hurla Honey sous le coup de l'impulsion.

Il posa ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire de cette manière. Il ne voulait Pas que Hikaru le voit différemment à cause de ses sentiments.

-Vraiment ? demanda le concerné.

Hunny hocha la tête. Et contre toute attente, son vis-à-vis se pencha, enleva ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Hikaru lui sourit et la serra contre lui. Honey était tellement heureux.

OoO

Les trois nouveaux couples discutaient, heureux. Mais lorsque la porte de la salle de musique numéro 3 s'ouvrit sur Kyouya, le seul célibataire du club d'hôtes, ils durent de lever et se préparer à ouvrir aux clientes sous les menaces du jeune homme à lunettes.

-Il y en a vraiment qui ne changeront jamais ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux sous les rires des autres.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu =)


End file.
